In the Darkness on my Own
by LunaTales
Summary: "Waiting for my (maybe) friend to come back, I sat down in my room, playing in the darkness on my own." How Midna came to be, how Zant got so mental, and basically the chaos that ensues in the Twilight Realm. There will be some Midna/Zant, but it will be squished. And maybe some Midna/Link but that's still up for debate. Rated T for safety.


My world changed on an average, run of the mill, garden variety day.

I was ten and playing in the courtyard outside of the Twilight Palace, running through the waterfall while Kagoraks flew overhead, their faceless heads causing quite a commotion with the smaller, less feisty birds.

After I had my fun, I sat on a railing, wringing out my long orange hair. I examined myself in the mirror-like atmosphere that surrounded our realm. Pale blue skin marred by blue and black lines. I hated myself for not looking normal, like all other Twilis. I stopped my little pity party to examine the sky above.

I noticed that one of the Kagoraks had a strange flight pattern. Peering closer, I realized it was spiraling downwards, straight towards my resting place. Fearing for my pitifully short life, I dove out of the way, using my limited magic ability to send a little extra boost.

The Kagorak crashed into the ground, its face dissolving into pixels like all Twilight Realm creatures do when we die. It left behind a rider. I walked close to him, not sure what to expect. This man could be a kidnapper. Or a psychopath. Or someone sent to kill me and my father. Maybe even all three! I pushed some auburn colored hair out of the way of his face, fearing the worst.

He was cute, so okay, definitely not a psychopathic, murderous kidnapper. He wasn't stunning handsome, but good looks you could see and forget about. He didn't have the same marking pattern as most Twili, (like me!) as his face was a solid pale blue. He was covered in so many clothes, it was almost like looking at a Gerudo caravan crossing the treacherous desert. I would put his age around middle teens.

I poked his face. "Hey mister! You gonna wake up or something?"

The teen stirred, his eyes snapping open. They were a pretty orange color. But his eyes didn't have any white, just a lighter orange. It gave his eyes a really interesting quality.

He sat up clutching his head. "Yeah, but I think that's the last time I will try to ride a Kagorak."

I giggled. Why was that funny? "I'm Midna," I held out a hand.

"Zant." he said, taking my small hand. He looked at my markings on my arm, sort of like my family tree, title, and full name all rolled into one. Each blue line meant a certain thing.

"You're not the Twilight Princess are you?" he gasped, while I just laughed. Most people have this reaction, it amuses the crud outa me.

"Yup!" I smiled. "now lemme see yours." I rolled up the sleeve before he could protest. On it contained his name, and his family. I paled seeing his family. It was the mark of the Tal clan, one of the most fearsome of the trio that laid the burden of the Twilight Ream onto us, and he didn't have a family tree...

"You're Tal?" I squeaked out, scrambling away. I had to warn my father... But Zant was too nice to be a Dark One...

He rolled down his sleeve, sighing. "Correction: half of him. The Dark half part died a few years ago. Got too old I guess. Now it's just the Shadowy part left."

I smiled, relieved he was just Shadow. My own father's Dark half died only two years ago. He was Midnight, the leader of the traitors that rose against the goddess. After Midnight died, the Shadow half, Twilight, took over, becoming a much better ruler. My mother died in childbirth, the struggle of carrying a half Dark child was too much for her.

"Come to the palace with me!" I grabbed his wrist as we walked through my home. "Father will just love meeting another Shadow Original. The last Original we met was Harki, and his Dark hadn't died yet so we had to throw him in the dungeon, and that was some nasty business..." I prattled on and on, just filling Zant in on my life. He was a good listener.

Soon we came to the throne room, where my father was talking to an advisor. Upon seeing our presence he shooed the advisor away. My father stood up, a small potbelly peeking out of his robes and the rest of him was getting chubby too. His face was getting grayish around the edges, old age finally catching up with him. His eyes were red like mine, but were softer than Midnight's had been.

"Midna," he said, hugging me tightly, but without much conviction or love. After, I brought our new guest over. "Father, this is Zant. He's Tal's Shadow." I explained.

My father held out a hand, "Been a long time Tal, when was it? 22? Of the first century?"

I balked. I knew my father was old, but not that old. And Zant didn't look more than 15! Proves how much I paid attention in my History lessons

Zant shook his hand. "With all due respect sir, I am Zant. Tal died three years ago."

My father laughed. "Well Zant, why don't we talk about job opportunities for you, eh? Originals need to be in high place to make sure the people don't become stupid again!" Then to me. "Midna, why don't you go play with your things like a good Twili?" His tone was ice cold, and I was afraid he would hit me again like he did when Midnight was still in charge.

I fumed and stormed off. Even with my father being Shadow, he still had a certain hostility about him, that was usually directed at me. It scared me and sometimes left me with nightmares on how cruel even a Shadow could be. I hoped Zant might be good for my father, maybe to calm him down. Even so, I was too young to actually do anything that actually might help our country. Usually whenever someone important came, I was sent to my room, with my only friend and plaything being the darkness.

Waiting for my (maybe)friend to come back, I sat down in my room, playing in the darkness on my own.

* * *

**My first fanfiction! Woo! And I think it turned out good, but that's for the good people of the interweb to decide! I have always loved Midna, but her back story wasn't enough for me so I decided to create my own for her! So basically its Midna's and Zant's beginning, how they came to be and blah blah blah stuff like that! I warn you there will be some Midna/Zant but there also might be a bit of Midna/Link towards the end, haven't really decided yet.**

**Oh and I know that my Zant looks nothing like the game Zant. This will be fixed towards the end of the story I promise you! I have my own idea for why Zant looks as but-ugly as he is, and all will be revealed in time *insert mysterious fog***

**Please Read and Review! And if you don't and came onto this page... Well son, you've got a condition. **


End file.
